Venator
.]] The Venator or Venatoris are the elite units of the Triumvirate's forces. These soldiers wear unique armour that is resistant to slugthrowers and are immune to, known to reflect or absorb standard energy based weapon systems. Commonly many members of the Venatoris were force adepts trained by the Talortai, allowing them to rival that of a learner of the New Jedi Order or higher in some cases. History To Be Added Recruitment Shortly after the formation of the Triumvirate as an alliance security quickly became a requirement and the Venatoris were formed through active recruitment across all member planets. Members were selected from existing military and security groups from member planets and other recruits were selected for the program swiftly. With varying degrees of races, builds and competance the Venatoris were swiftly weeded out through a strict training program to ensure only the best were representing the armed forces of the alliance. The program swiftly became tougher and more organized following the admission of more member planets and the formation of the Triumvirate as a government. The Venatoris are strictly found as part of the Triumvirate's Space Command and are deployed by order of the Triumviri or the Grandmaster. Organization Although tied to the Space Command of the Triumvirate, the Venatoris maintain their own structure and ranking system; quite similar to that of the Stormtroopers of the Empire. Likewise the Venatoris would primarily take orders only from high ranking Naval officers, the Triumviri or the Grandmaster; it was not unknown for them to follow the orders of other military personel however. With a generic military command structure ranging from Private First Class and above, the Venatoris strove for success with each mission for honour, glory and distinction in everything they did. A successful operation as a unit or an individual could result in a promotion and the potential to be deployed more often or to select your own operations. Venatoris were typically deployed en-mass, however within the large deployments the Venatoris operated in smaller four to six person teams that operate either as a group or in smaller detachments depending on the needs of the mission. Venatoris were known to prove themselves in combat scenarios purely for their actions as an individual as opposed to as a group. Ideology Originally created as a means of security and order for the founding worlds of the Triumvirate, the Venatoris became a united front with the addition of Force training as part of the standard regiment for those sensitive. As a whole, the Venatoris are normally the only human element of the Triumvirate seen by the other races and powers of the galaxy. The sheer number of Venatoris deployed at the first conflict between the Outer-rim corruption and the Triumvirate set a rather unexpected precedent as their rather low numbers in comparision to the known members of the Syndicate were able to easily dispatch their advisaries. The mental aspect of the Venatoris is amplified by the general knownledge that there are Force Adepts among their numbers, the fact that a possible Jedi or Sith in the midst of your advisaries can be a rather tide-turning advantage. The Venatoris were also one of the few forces in the galaxy to recieve quick deployment to a planet's surface in comparison to the militaries of other organization across the galaxy. Using specially designed Tactical Heavy Insertion Vehicles, or THIVs, to drop to a planet's surface from high orbit or within a planet's atmosphere for rapid deployment, the Venatoris were used for non-conventional warfare and to capture high-level assets to ensure victory for the Triumvirate. Their use in combat is usually limited as the Triumvirate seeks to avoid open warfare, but their proficiency in combat is second-to-none. Equipment Weaponry To Be Added Armour To Be Added Extras To Be Added Category:Triumvirate